Disney Frozen Olaf's Quest The Revenge Of Olaf's Curse
by gaybutt
Summary: My first creepy pasta! This is true.


p style="text-align: left;"-AUTHOR'S NOTE-br /I wrote this creepy pasta on a whim one night after finishing the game Disney Frozen Olaf's Quest. I'm always on the lookout for new inspiration for my creepy pasta stories, and this particular game got my imagination Going. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new horror's pasta, it's gonna be scarey. Also this is entirely true./p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"DISNEY FROZEN OLAF'S QUEST THE CURSE OF THE GHOST OF OLAF'S REVENGEp  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"One, day I was browsing my favorite website, Reddit, looking for some great new video game rom's. There was a weird old thread with no replies or up votes titled only "OLAF'S QUEST" and linked to a Zip file download on MegaUpload dot com. I was wondering how I had not seen this thread before since it was so old and I always look at every new rom's post on Reddit, but I ignored that and downloaded it immediately. The down load took a lot longer than I thought it would, so I decided to see if I could find any information on this game. I did a search on Bing and got no results, except for a weird page on Nintendo's web site with a few screen shot's. The only thing in the description for the game was "Olaf's Journey is just beginning." This was kind of weird, but I ignored it because I was very excited to play this game. I unzipped the file and then backed it up to all of my hard drives and also my phone and my Wii U and my Playstation Vita. And then I transferred the file to my legally sanctioned by the law flash cart for my Nintendo DS, and started up the game on my Nintendo DS. This was my first mistake that I've ever made in my life.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"The game started up just like a normal game usually would. The logo's for the game studio's or whatever showed up, and then the title screen appeared. And then I played through the entire game, getting a 100% complete completion of the whole game in record times. There were some weird parts of the game, like how sometimes the music got dis torted or Olaf's eyes turned red like a demon and he screamed at me for 10 entire minutes while the world around him dripped with blood. These are just normal glitches that happen all the time with rom's, and it happened a lot to me around the time when I lost the use of my left ass in a horrible accident, but it is completely normal and nothing to worry about. But the scary part happened when I finished the game and unlocked the secret last outfit accessory for Olaf to wear on his body. Unlike the whimsicle silly hats and scarfs that I had unlocked from earlier parts of the game, this one was different. Instead of being a hat put on Olaf's carapace, it was a fire that lights the sticks on top of olaf's head on fire. Olaf would usually say a fun classic line when you equip accessories, on him, but this time he was silent. He also did not do his idle dancing animation, simply staring straight forward. Red stuff (scary blood) started to drip down Olaf' from the top of his head, and the music stopped. Olaf slowly turned to look directly at me, with his eyes completely red. He slowly opened his mouth and the screen went black suddenly.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"This was really a weird glitch. After the screen went black, a new level that I hadn't seen before loaded. It was using the Ice Area tileset andt there were no collectable items, only a straight path. I could not go left but this was because of how the game is and not the glitch. Olaf looked normal in this. After 13 hours of walking to the right, I finally saw something in the barren land scape. It was Anna or Elsa (I cannot tell them apart), frozen in an ice statue in an expression of fear and terror. Olaf slowly walked up to her on his own and said. I am Olaf I like warm hugs, and hugged the statue. His hug's are apparently very warm because she melted, at first the melt was normal ice color but after a bit it turned Red like dead blood. She completely melted. Olaf's eyes looked empty and expression less. He then walked further forward on his own, finding many more ice frozen statues of other characters from the movie all of which he hugged until they melted, such as Anna or Else (I cannot tell them apart), the rein deer, the guy from the movie, and finally he came to an ice statue of himself. At this point O laf stood and stared at the statue which was strangely life like, and looked more sad than afraid unlike the other ones. Olaf walked up to the statue and impaled himself on the statue's out stretched twig arm. "Oh look i've been impaled." he said just like in the Frozen Film. Both him and the statue both turned to look at me as blood dripped out of olaf's wound in his body, which was scary. The screen turned black for a second and then it showed both Olaf's staring at me with their red eyes. They said in unison "I'm going to show you what It's like to melt." And then they laughed.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"These were just normal glitches, of course, and I was not scared. The credits of the game played after this so I knew I had won the game, so I shut it off and put my DS a way. After a few hours of staring at Reddit, I started to become tired and decided to go to bed. When I got into my bed and I was just about to fall asleep, I heard my DS turn on by itself! And then the DS Opened and Olaf came out of it, except his eyes were red and his hair sticks were on Fire. He came over to my bed and laid his hands on me and offered his romance to me. I leaped at the chance to finally feel Olaf's lips on my face, but it was a trick from him. As he held me in his warm hug, I felt my body melting away like the ice statues. It was scary but I could not escape from his powerful twig arms. I died in Olaf's arms that night, which was a really just super weird glitch. The next morning, I was kind of still scared so I deleted the game from only my DS and also looked on the Reddit for the thread but the thread was gone mysteriously and so was all mention of Disney Frozen Onlaf's Quest on the internet web. I hoped that there were no other surviving files containing this evil dark glitch game on anywhere, especially not on my Playstation Vita, but I didn't check. The next time yous ee Olaf think twice because my story is scary. The end.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"-AUTHORS NOTE-br Wow!/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p 


End file.
